newmappingcommuntyfandomcom-20200215-history
GGG502
GGG502 is a mapper from Germany. He is currently one of the fastest growing mappers in the community, and has over 30,000 subscribers as of Janurary of 2020. His channel was growing super fast at around 200-300 subs per day, but his growth had seemed to stabilize at 50-60 subs per day. Channel History GGG502's channel started out as a German speaking Minecraft channel. His first video was uploaded on March 16, 2017. He eventually started uploading mapping videos, and gradually stopped playing Minecraft on his channel, and became a mapping channel. His first mapping video, Alternative Future of Europe was made in April 19, 2017. Not long after he started mapping, he started to upload his videos in English, and not in German. He made 1v1, 2v2 videos, countries in a nutshell, and worked on his Alternate Future of Europe Series. He occasionally uploads scenarios and bar graph races. Most of his videos these days are videomapping and bar graph races, but he still makes mapping videos. 'Controversies' GGG502 uploaded a video called the Robot Invasion Scenario, which got very popular (compared to other videos in his channel), and it got hate from Neutronex, because it was similar to his scenarios. When GGG502 uploaded live streams of him vs other YouTubers, it was very controversial within the mapping community, as some people made assumptions that his rapid subscriber growth was due to the live streams, and not his content. Due to his rapid subscriber growth, many people have started to judge his content more naturally. As a result, some people who are jealous of him think for some reason he doesn't deserve the amount of subscribers he has, and believe he should improve. 'Strike of 11th November' On the 11th of November, GGG502´s video "Armenia in a nutshell" got taken down by Youtube due to a hatespeech strike. Some people theorize that HYPER BAT MAPPING or one of his supporters was the performer, yet this is not proven. S2N is rather unlikely, as he made peace with GGG502. United Staten theorized that an triggered Armenian did it. Maybe it was a turk, who got offended by the content. None of them are proven yet, the investigation is still ongoing. 'The End of GGG502?' GGG502 has been getting lots of claims and a couple of strikes. For info about the November 11 strike got the the sub-heading somewhere above called Strike of 11th November. Anyway, because of it...he couldn't upload for 2 weeks. He made a video about it and explaining the whole thing. It's called "Why I was inactive for 2 weeks and why I MIGHT stop." A while ago, GGG502 has said he might quit mapping and even said he did. Despite all that, he still uploads some 1v1 videos. Recently YouTube has been doing crazy and annoying things, like the COPPA and that YouTube has said they will remove/terminate any content that doesn't make money starting on December 5, 2019. More info. But everyone is basically freaking out. In GGG502's video, he says "...I might get demonetized because of the strike. Seriously, I don't know if it even make sense to continue on this channel. Im pretty sure that the next strike isn't far away from me.. but still, I will continue making videos for first time. If something happens again or if I need your advice Im going to make a video. But one thing: As long as I don't know if I will even continue for a long time, enjoy while lasts. Thats it for today, goodbye" On December 31, 2019 he uploaded I go to a break + I LEAVE Mapping Community. ''It states he left the Mapping community and is going to take a break. He also said that he left because it was stressful. But he will still make 1 vs 1 videos, he says. Later, he changed his name to "''GGG502 - Hiatus". Hiatus means 'a pause or gap in a sequence, series, or process'. On January 3, 2020, he privatized his subscriber count, meaning no one, not even his subscribers, can see it, only GGG502 himself. Subscriber Milestones